


The Dare

by agapecentauri



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25183699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agapecentauri/pseuds/agapecentauri
Summary: One shot on the writing prompt received on Tumblr "Kiss on a Dare".  This one was fun because it gives a quick backstory and history of how Meg and Raoul became a couple in my fic in progress “Once Upon Another Time.”
Relationships: Raoul de Chagny/Meg Giry
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	The Dare

“I dare you to give him a kiss!” teased Charlotte, as Meg wrapped her flags around the poles and made their way out into formation.

“No! He doesn’t even like me like that!” shrieked Meg. Even from the age of seven, Meg always thought Raoul was adorable. 

Although they grew up in separate towns 30 minutes away from each other, Meg and Raoul went to the same school and were in the same class together ever since kindergarten. As such for small towns in this rural part of Pennsylvania, everyone knew each other, despite the blatant separation of the super wealthy and the upper working class. Ever since kindergarten, Meg and Raoul were inseparable. They both shared scared tears on the first day of all-day kindergarten, but found quick friendship in each other. Moving through elementary school was fun, and the two were always joined at the hip until it no longer became cool to hang out with each other. 

“Raoul, she can’t play tag with us. She’s not fast enough!” Raoul’s friends would chide constantly. Meg would turn away feeling defeated and Raoul wouldn’t stand up for her. Nevertheless, they remained friends, although moving within different circles of friends. Middle school was always wrought with pre-teen angst and hormones, and one rarely escapes those years unphased.

It really wasn’t until sophomore year of high school when Raoul got his driver’s license when the childhood friends decided to jump into the world of high school sweethearts. The weekend before the big rivalry football game one Friday night, Meg was in the band room with the other members of the color guard, getting ready for the pregame performance to mark the last game of the season. Raoul was already at the football stadium with his friends as the sounds of the drumline echoing its cadence down the street signaled that it was time to clear the pathway for the band to begin their show.

It wasn’t until Raoul glanced up to see Meg march by carrying her flags and wearing her wispy color guard captain’s costume when a sudden rush of nerves bounced about his nerves and reverberated within the chambers of his young heart. Meg flashed a smile his way, followed by her typical stick her tongue out and look like a crazed loon, which always left Raoul stifling a snorting laugh. “Raoul, who is that?” a friend broke Raoul of his chuckling stupor. “Can you introduce me? She’s really cute!” Raoul felt his face flush with… was this really jealousy?

“That’s Meg Giry. And no, I can’t introduce you; she has a boyfriend,” Raoul caught himself.  _ No she doesn’t… not yet anyways _ . He wasn’t sure exactly when he felt a change of heart, but it was a few months ago, when Meg was feeling really down about not having a date to some stupid formal at the high school. Raoul wasn’t going to go, he was adamant that school dances were meant for the popular crowd, but he gave in to Meg’s begging of “let’s just go together and make fun of everyone there. Come on, Raoul!” Perhaps it was when he came to pick her up the night of and really saw her for the first time. Her blonde hair was up in a tight French twist with a few curls cascading down her bare shoulders, which donned a seafoam green sheer scarf and accompanying dress. She looked radiant. He had to clear the knot in his throat as he had to maintain the air of teasing friend. “Yeah, I guess you clean up ok, Meg,” he continued teasing. She would retort, “At least you figured out how to use soap, jerk” and their laughter ensued.

It was during one slow dance to the Goo Goo Dolls that Raoul felt another change. He held Meg, her arms draped around his neck and his hands around her waist. They couldn’t make eye contact… or rather, they wouldn’t. Raoul felt his hands go cold when he did catch a glimmer of light sparkling in her eye as if she wanted to look at him. The ride home in the car was quiet and heavy.

But tonight, Raoul was determined. Tonight, he had made up his mind to ask Meg to be his girlfriend. It wasn’t until halftime that he would get the chance to ask her. He watched enthralled as Meg pirouetted around the football field, throwing her flag high and catching it easily, spinning furiously to the sounds of the marching band around her. And now halftime was here, and Raoul resolved to find her. And there she stood, with her friends, giggling and sipping hot chocolate. Charlotte teasing poked Meg, “Here he comes. I dare you to kiss him,” she whispered incessantly like a summer mosquito.

“Uh, hey Meg. Good job tonight - band sounded good, too,” Raoul barely stammered out. Meg blushed.

“Thanks,” she responded as she felt Charlotte give a little push forward and the group of friends retreated off to give the pair some privacy.  _ I dare you to kiss him _ . Charlotte’s voice buzzed over and over again.

Raoul fidgeted awkwardly with the cuff of his sleeve.  _ I dare you to kiss him. I dare you to kiss him. Kiss him. I want to kiss him _ . Before she could talk herself out of it, Meg abruptly leaned his and snatched Raoul’s lips with a delicate, lightly placed kiss. And just as quickly as she stole the first kiss, she stammered backwards crumbling inside that she might have made a huge mistake.

Before she could wave a flag of defeat and retreat, Raoul’s hands met her face as he leaned for another kiss. “Dare accepted,” Meg whispered.


End file.
